


Don't You Love Her Madly

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-11
Updated: 2006-07-11
Packaged: 2019-01-19 06:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: They are both looking for something completely different than what they see in each other...





	1. More or Less

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
Author's notes: 1  


* * *

She sat lonely in a plush red armchair. The book in her lap told a story of love, passionate love, between a young girl shunned by society and the man of her dreams who happens to save her with his outstanding wealth, good looks, and social standing. They live happily ever after, of course, and Lily wondered if she would ever find love like that that the book in her lap so beautifully portrayed.

 

He sat across from her, on a long couch, thoroughly dazed by her hidden green eyes. He felt sick; she was nowhere near someone he had envisioned himself fancying, ever. He really did hate her. He hated her even more than he found her overwhelmingly appealing. And thank God for that! If it were up to his hormones, he would have jumped her ages ago and simultaneously disgraced both his mother and every pureblooded principle he had ever lived by.

 

And so they sat. One wishing for more, and, the other hoping for less.

  



	2. A Dusty Spy and a Snake

Chapter One. A Dusty Spy and a Snake.

It was so wrong. He shouldn't have been there, peering over mounds of old desks and crickety chairs that had been abonded long ago and had taken up mountains of dust as well as residence in the empty Astronomy Tower. He knew, as he struggled to keep in a dangerous sneeze, that he should not, under any imaginable circumstance, be there; _spying_ on Lily Evans. 

Or rather, Lily Evans and her new boyfriend.

James Potter cringed with pure disgust as Lily Evans enveloped her boyfriend in her soft red hair. Her arms clawed at his back and her pale body seemed to overtake his. It was as if she was trying to suck out his soul. She probably was.

Lily Evans looked absolutely deadly in the moonlight. Her green eyes were shadowed deeply inside her white face, and her lips were red as blood and seemed to hold a permanent sneer as they advanced on their prey.

Her hands were all over him. His hands _all_ over her.

James could not take it anymore. He could hear her rattling breaths in his ringing ears, he could see her body slither in his scorching eyes, he could feel her sharp nails on his tender skin, and he could taste her venom in his mouth.

He had to get out. 

He was crazy for coming.

He made a move to leave, but the couple had heard his scuffle. 

"What was that?" Lily Evans demanded.

"What was what?" her boyfriend asked groggily, if not slightly annoyed.

"I heard something over there," Lily said as she pointed across the room. "Go see what it was."

Her boyfriend rolled his eyes obviously at her and made his way to the shadowed area where James Potter was hidden behind a mountain of chairs. 

Fuck. James Potter was in _trouble_. He looked down to the floor, _Where was his invisibility cloak?_ Why hadn't he brought it? He had come here, to the Astronomy Tower, to _spy_ on Lily Evans- _Lily Evans!-_ and her _boyfriend,_ without his INVISIBILITY CLOAK! He was the biggest idiot that had ever lived.

Her boyfriend came closer and closer, his face awkwardly contorted as his beady eyes struggled to see through the night air. Closer and closer, until--

"What is going on here!" Proffessor McGonagall roared as the door swung violently on its hinges. "Mr. Rosier?"

Mr. Evan Rosier jumped frantically to face the enraged proffessor.

"I'm waiting for an explanation Mr. Rosier, as to why you are found out after hours in the Astronomy Tower." Proffessor McGonagall all but snarled. She always was James' favorite proffessor.

Mr. Rosier gaped in response.

James rolled his eyes from behind a dusty chair.

Proffesor McGonagall did the same as she drew near to take Evan's arm and haul him away from the tower. The old door shut with much more force than was required.

James looked over to the spot where Lily was.. _not!_... _Where_ had she gone? When?..And then it hit him, dustily and between the eyes. The mountain of chairs, desks, dust, and more dust came crashing down on him. James groaned outloud in pain and a little bit in annoyance. But still, he was somewhat pleased, because, after all, Lily Evans had ditched her boyfriend, a Slytherin no less, and had left him to get in trouble all by his sorry self. Yes, James thought from underneath old dust and classroom furniture, life was sweet.

 

 


End file.
